Out of Darkness
by Summer Flare1
Summary: Seifer is insane and somebody has to lead him into sanity and save him. Quiefer, you know you love them. Read and review please I always try to.
1. Default Chapter

My newest DEFINATE chapter fic. Some of the ones I posted recently that were kinda one parters might turn into chapter ones but I'm still thinkin bout it. I wrote this fic after I got stitches after accidentally stabbing myself in the leg with scissors {don't ask}, school project nuff said? Well ffviii is owned by Squaresoft and not me...Because if it was there would be more of a Quiefer in the game because THEY ARE THE ULTIMATE COUPLE!!! Well enjoy and don't forget to read and review because it motivates me thannnxxx!  
  
  
Out of Darkness  
Chapter1: Questions  
  
  
It was late at night and the stars were shimmering over him. The stars didn't judge him or hate him like everybody else seemed to. All Seifer ever wanted was to get his life back on track, but no people had to be insensible bastards. What had happened to him? Well, in the golden days he would go around smirking and bossing people around but not anymore, things had changed for the worse.  
  
  
People just couldn't accept that he was possessed by one of Ultimecia's lackeys, Elvoret. If only he hadn't been defeated at the radio tower then his spirit wouldn't be able to enter Seifer's body. He had been deemed mentally imbalanced for quite some time, in other words he was crazy for a while...Who would have thought it would cause him to fall in love. Seifer smiled remembering the past events...  
  
  
  
It was about two weeks after Ultimecia had been defeated. Everything had gotten sorted out and everyone was enjoying a well deserved vacation, except Quistis who decided that she only needed a few days to recuperate. Now she was in Esthar because of a certain patient at Eshar Physiological Facility.  
  
  
Quistis walked in, she always hated hospitals, to white, to clean, to perfect except the people in it.  
  
  
"I'm Quistis Trepe, from Balamb Garden, I was sent here in regards to Seifer Almasy," the nurse didn't even need to look it up on the computer.  
  
  
"Thank Hyne, that man is one hell raiser I'll tell ya!" the woman pushed up her glasses as she opened the door marked "Caution".   
  
  
"I know what you mean," Quistis gave a grave smile, she didn't know Seifer's exact condition but she did know that it wasn't good.  
  
  
"Please follow me" the nurse led the way through the squeaky clean halls, passing doctors and nurses on the way. Finally they reached a room with the title "Observational Patient Facility". That sounded interesting.  
  
  
"Ah, Miss Trepe, vat very good timing," the familiar voice of Dr. Odine came as she walked in. Sure enough there he was with his odd attire as usual.  
  
  
"Doctor," she bowed in acknowledgement then directed her attention to the room that could be seen through what she guessed was a two way mirror. "Why exactly is this good timing?"  
  
  
"Explain ze situation to her," he rather rudely instructed his assistant.  
  
  
"Yes sir!" the assistant looked so smug with being given this important mission.  
  
  
"So what is wrong with him?" Quistis was always straight to the point and never wanted a minute to be wasted.  
  
  
"Well technically he is insane," his words surprised her.  
  
  
"Insane?! Technically?" usually somebody was either insane or sane not technicaly anything.  
  
  
"Okay here is the situation. Seifer himself isn't insane but it is the being that has control of him. Apparently that monster that was defeated on Dollet's communications tower was sent from Ultimecia..."  
  
  
"How is that possible, Time travel isn't possible in that time, well without compression anyway," this was quite an odd revelation.  
  
  
"This being, Elvoret is hundreds of years old and was contacted by Edea and well we aren't really sure why Elvoret sided with Ultimecia but we do know that in the future Elvoret is, or was Ultimecia's knight, literally," she wondered how they found all this out but didn't bother to ask.  
  
  
"So when Ultimecia was defeated Elvoret went mad from the loss?"  
  
  
"Exactly, and he is trapped in Seifer's body because of it."  
  
  
"Where do I come into all of this?" it was all so confusing.  
  
  
"Well we plan to exersise the demon, but in order to do that Seifer must have somebody to lead him back to his consciousness or when the demon is released he will just be in a catatonic state," he explained.  
  
  
"But why me? Why not one of his best friends?" she was never to close to Seifer...Or was she?  
  
  
"You have known him the longest or at least that's what our records say, you were the first two at the orphanage," she never knew that. "Are you willing to do this, remember if you don't he is as good as dead because he will definitely not be alive."  
  
  
How could they expect her to be able to do this? Seifer tried to kill her on numerous occasions, but then again it wasn't him was it? Quistis had never thought of Seifer as a bad person, she thought he was merely lost in his own troubled way. She has always wanted to help him but every time she tried he brushed her off and she wasn't strong enough to take the blows, she would always get angry, she supposed it was his test.  
  
  
"I need to think about it..I need to talk to somebody before I decide, It will only take a few hours can it wait until then?" she asked. The assistant looked to Dr. Odine who was obviously listening in on the conversation. He nodded in reply but it was an impatient nod. "Thank you."  
  
  
  
Quistis saw Edea's house as the Ragnorak flew over the many islands of Centra. The person she needed to speak with was Edea, she always knew what to do.  
  
  
"Quistis!" Edea hugged her warmly and told her to sit down. "Why is it you have come here?"  
  
  
"Do you know about Seifer? I mean what they want me to do?" Edea nodded slowly. "I'm torn."  
  
  
"How so?"  
  
  
"He tried to kill everybody and practically destroy the words and I know that it wasn't really him but...It just feels awkward do you know what I mean?  
  
  
"Yes, but are you sure the what you feeling id torn in that way?" she asked in an all knowing voice.  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
"Maybe your torn because your worried..." Quistis interrupted Edea.  
  
  
"Well I know that."  
  
  
"Please let me finish, maybe your worried about him and what will happen when he tried to get back to his life. People will hate him and dislike him even while knowing the facts. I think the child in you that has been forgotten is trying to tell you something," Edea sipped a cup of tea she had made.  
  
  
"Child? Ha, I think I never really was a child," Quistis barely remembered anything about her past.  
  
  
"Yes unfortunetly you had a very short childhood," Edea looked down sadly for a moment."You grew up to fast...But what that child, that very small am bit that is in you, is trying to tell you that you are closer to Seifer then you think and that he deserves another chance."  
  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right...What will he be like after the exorcism?" Quistis asked not knowing anything about this type of thing.  
  
  
"Sad, lonely. Knowing Seifer, everything will shut down, physically and mentally. What he will need in that period of time is rest and a friend. The only other way to describe it is like being very sick...Yes Seifer will be ill. So my advice is that he shouldn't be exposed to the world to quickly."  
  
  
"So basically stay in his room and get plenty of rest...Will he feel sick?" Quistis wasn't concerned or anything she just thought that she should know the facts.  
  
  
"Extremely but that is just his way of recovering, to get it all out of his system the body will make itself physically ill in order to heal," Edea was so intelligent, Quistis always wondered how she knew so much.  
  
  
"I'm sure Rajin and Fujin will be good company," she saw that Edea didn't want that by the look on her face. "What?"  
  
  
"I think that it would be better if maybe you roomed with him, to take care of him almost," Quistis didn't like the sounds of this, not one bit.  
  
  
"Why me?" she had never asked so many questions in her life.  
  
  
"I think he'll feel more comfortable with you, because somewhere in his self conscious he will know that you led him back to reality," she knew Edea was right.   
  
  
"Alright..." Quistis stood up as did the older woman.  
  
  
"I'll have Cid arrange things for when you two return," she hugged Quistis.  
  
  
"Thanks Matron," with that she left the orphanage and boarded the Ragnorak her mind still a bit wary but she knew what she had to do.  
  
  
To Be Continued....  
  



	2. Mind of Confusion

Second chapter is up! Sorry it took so long I kinda had a block but I hope you guys like it! I don't own ffviii, Squaresoft, do I look like a genius to you? Oh I also declared myself the nicest person in the world, yup. So read and review or be sorry. Thaaannxxx  
  
Chapter2: Minds of Confussion  
  
Quistis was getting a little nervous about this whole thing. She had made her way back to Esthar and had agreed to help Seifer out in this little situation but it was a little scary.  
  
  
"Are you sure this is safe?" she asked as she was hooked up to many machines that beeped and chimed and flashed.  
  
  
"Zis is perfectly zafe...I think..." Dr. Odine strapped her down, there was no way out of this now.  
  
  
"You think?!"   
  
  
"Umm, never mind zat, you know what your supposed to do?" Quistis nodded as she re called what to do. Find Seifer's self conscious lead him back...Considering this was Seifer it was easier said then done.  
  
  
"Dr. Odine everything is ready!" a voice called from across the room.   
  
  
"Alright! Lets get started!" he pulled a lever without warning and the noises from the machines got louder and louder.  
  
  
Quistis isn't know what was happening but it was giving her a headache. Her vision began to blur as she saw beautiful colors swirling and dancing in front of her. She wondered why they were there, was it what was going on in Seifer's mind? Then there was darkness.  
  
  
She seemed to just stand there for a long time in the nothingness, she was just glad that they exercused Elvoret while she was in Centra because her nerves would be shocked from waiting.   
  
  
"Okay," she whispered to herself. "I guess I just look around..." she took a few steps forward not knowing exactly what she was looking for, she couldn't even see anything!  
  
  
All Quistis could do was keep walking, hoping to find something...But what if she wasn't where she needed to be? What if they messed up and sent her millions of miles away where she would never be able to find her way out of...  
  
  
"As you walk in the most dismal light,  
  
The mind the spirit begins to take flight,  
  
For to know what is wrong is to know what is right," she knew that voice it was Seifer but where was he? Gah, she couldn't see anything in this darkness let alone find a person...Or a persons sub conscious.  
  
  
"Seifer?" she called looking straight ahead.   
  
  
"Dear dear instructor what brings you here?" same old Seifer, except his voice sounded sad...Even defeated?  
  
  
"Seifer, where are you?"  
  
  
"In the darkness is there anywhere else?" he laughed bitterly.  
  
  
"Um...Yeah," there must be light around this place somewhere. "Fire!" a little ball of fire burned in her hand giving about a three or four feet radius of light.  
  
  
"Smart one," he stepped into the light, Quistis couldn't help but gasp, he looked horrible. Seifer's clothes were ripped and he had cuts and bruises all over. "Wasn't expecting this huh?"  
  
  
"N...Not really, what happened to you you weren't like this in the hospital," he sighed at her words.   
  
  
"So I'm in a hospital?" a light smile played on his lips but it was a werey one. "Well you didn't think I would give up my mind and body without a fight did you? Needless to say I got my ass kicked."  
  
  
"Oh," she didn't know what to say.  
  
  
"So you never answered my question, why the hell are you here," Seifer spoke politely but in a mocking way.  
  
  
"Well I have to lead you back to consciousness because Elvoret was exercised," the smile faded from his face and an angry look crossed his features.  
  
  
"Instructor, instructor, what's the use? I'm an utter failure, I know it you know it even my conscious knows it, just leave me be, I'm better off alone in the darkness," she never knew that he felt that way. He couldn't lie either, he was a part of Seifer's mind he didn't need to lie.  
  
  
"That isn't true, you never were a failure, you were one of my best students," he wasn't buying it.  
  
  
"Bull shit."  
  
  
"I'm serious, you knew the material and you were the best physical fighter out of anyone I've seen...You were just..." she couldn't think of the right thing to say. All of it was true it was just so hard to say.  
  
  
"I was just a failure," nobody ever really knew Seifer had such low self esteem, he kept it hidden beneath the surface, beneath the act.  
  
  
"No, you were just lost," where did that come from? Quistis didn't really thing that did she? "You never had any support in anything you did. Nobody was there for you to lead you through things and so you were lost," he didn't say anything. "And you'll stay lost if you don't come with me."  
  
  
"Come with you," his whole attitude seemed to get miserable, because he knew that what she has said was true. "Do you even know where to go?"  
  
  
"Of course I..." Quistis suddenly realized that she didn't have any idea where to go. There was only darkness everywhere, as far as she could see there was no way out.  
  
  
"That's what I thought," he smirked, it was his defense mechanism. Quistis wondered how she was going to pull this off, what was going on in his mind...Stupid question she WAS in his mind.  
  
  
"Great, just great," she sighed and put her hands on her hips.  
  
  
"You know you are very pretty," he smiled in a tired way, it was so sad like he had just given up.  
  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
  
"I'm just speaking my mind," Quistis had obviously not expected that from Seifer.  
  
  
"You should do that more often, life would probably be better," she didn't mean to say that his life was bad, she just couldn't help it she was talking to a mans mind here.  
  
  
"All I ever wanted was for my dreams to become a reality, but they didn't, they won't," he looked depressed, and that's saying a lot for Seifer. He had always been so confident, he never looked so desperate like he did then.  
  
  
"What dreams?" she spoke softly, sweetly, she supposed it was sympathy.  
  
  
"All I wanted was to dance with somebody. Somebody who made me feel like I mattered, and if even if it was only a moment I would still be able to look back on that dance and smile," he sighed. "Of course that never happened."  
  
  
Quistis felt so badly for him, if only she had known how he felt, maybe she could have helped him. If she couldn't bring him back into consciousness the least she could do was make his dream come true.  
  
  
"Seifer would you like to dance?" he looked at her with suspicion, but after thinking it over he agreed.  
  
  
"I would like that," he held out his hand and she excepted. Seifer held her close and she rested her head on his shoulder. Quistis liked this, this feeling of security in his strong arms. She closed her eyes dreamily and when she opened them she was back in the laboratory with people surrounding her.  
To Be Continued...  
  



	3. Changes and Awakenings

Chapter three, finally, with the events on Tuesday morning my mind has been pre occupied from writing which I can imagine is the same with many authors here. But anyways squaresoft owns ffviii not me, even though I am the nicest person in the world I still don't own it. Read and review, but more importantly enjoy! Thannnnxxx  
  
Chapter3: Changes and Awakenings  
  
Quistis was confused, what had just happened? Was she really in Seifer's mind moments ago or was it just one screwed up dream? She didn't understand, she just didn't understand.  
  
  
"Welcome back Miss Trepe, now zat proved to be quite interesting," Doctor Odine's happy, yet eccentric face.  
  
  
"What happened?" she asked groggily as she sat up, rubbing her temple.  
  
  
"You did it!" the assistant jumped in quite excited. "We don't know exactly how, but you did it! As soon as you woke up so did he! Of course a few minutes later he passed out from exhaustion, but that's perfectly normal!"  
  
  
"How long was I out for?" it seemed like she was trapped in that dark and dank place.  
  
  
"Zat is ze unusual thing, not even a minute," Doctor Odine looked puzzled and frustrated but still looking quite smug with his accomplishment.  
  
  
"What?! No, I was there for a lot longer than that," she thought for a second trying to make sense of this event. "So I suppose that this means that the human mind is accelerated under insanity."  
  
  
"Interesting, very interesting..." Doctor Odine had a very odd look on his face, the same look he had when he saw Rinoa in her coma like state. "Vell I suppose zat you two should be going...I'll be in contact with you to make sure everything iz okay."  
  
  
"Yes..." Quistis suddenly became very suspicious of the good doctor. Why was he kicking them out so fast? Wouldn't he want to run some tests on Seifer? Something wasn't right, ugh Quistis couldn't think about that now.  
  
  
They made they're way to the Ragnorok, Seifer being assisted by a few assistants considering he was still asleep. After the whole hassle of boarding and checking Seifer out of the hospital.  
  
  
As Quistis put the Ragnorok in auto pilot she sighed, didn't she get a break from life at any time? She was happy to be an instructor again but she still had no time to herself or for anybody else for that matter. Maybe things would get better, after all a guy would be living with her...Of course he was an emotionally unbalanced, but hey it might give her a little insight on guys.  
  
  
She sighed again and rose from her seat in the cockpit and went to the first floor, where Seifer was sleeping. He was so complex, more so than she would have though before anyway. What a difference something can make on somebody, it could completely crush them.   
  
  
For some reason she felt sympathy for him, that made a smile dance upon her lips. Anybody who knew Seifer knew he was Mr. Tough, but in sleep he looked so innocent, so helpless. Quistis put her hand on his cheek gently, but it must have been unconsciously because as soon as she realized what she was doing she pulled her hand back.  
  
  
"Don't stay like this to long I might just fall for you," she whispered not really meaning it, just trying to joke with...Herself she guessed. She stood up again and made her way back to the cockpit considering they would land soon, people didn't realize how fast the Ragnorok really was.  
  
  
As she set the plane down near Balm Garden she saw a few figures, two she recognized as the Headmaster and the other was Squall. Oh boy this would be a lot of fun. Quistis stepped out of the large aircraft and greeted the two.  
  
  
"Hello," she bowed as she always does and watched the people with them go into the Ragnorok.  
  
  
"Miss Trepe," Cid bowed his head while Squall just gave a look. "Those men are just going to get Mr. Almasy and escort him to your new dorm, its a double like Edea requested."  
  
  
"Thank you," what else was she supposed to say, how was she supposed to re act to something she already knew? Cid smiled and left when the two men came out. Squall and her were left alone.  
  
  
"So what happened?" he asked in his normal cool, yet cold way.  
  
  
"Nothing really, I just assisted in Seifer's condition," she really didn't want to discuss it, the things that had happened were just to personal...Well in a way. But of course Squall being Squall wouldn't take that as an answer, he was to smart for that.  
  
  
"No, really what happened," he took a step closer, Quistis took a step backwards. For some reason she felt uncomfortable with Squall, something had changed. The weirder thing is that she did still have a crush on him when she left, but now something was definitely different with him.  
  
  
"Its none of your business, its confidential information anyway," she tried to sound as nice as possible but she really wanted to get the hell out of there.  
  
  
"Confidential huh? Well this is personal, plus I am the commander and command you to tell me," he had crossed a line, Quistis hated it when people used the position as power. Besides she had been a SeeD longer and didn't have to put up with that crap of his.  
  
  
"I'm not you dog, you cant 'command' me to do anything!" she shouted at him and began to walk away but swiftly turned around. "By the way as a SeeD I out rank you any day!" then she stalked off.  
  
  
  
  
Quistis walked into her new dorm, she couldn't believe the audacity of Squall! Thinking that she was his bitch to order around!  
  
  
"That'll be the day," she said as she put her Save The Queen down on the tabled. Seifer was in the left room so Quistis presumed she was in the right. All of her things had been transferred there. Figures, the garden faculty are always going through peoples private things   
without permission.  
  
  
"Oh man," she heard Seifer's groggy voice from the other room. Quistis went over to see him sitting up and pushing back his hair. He flung his legs over the side of the bed and looked at his surroundings, it looked like his old dorm only it wasn't. That's when he saw Quistis.  
  
  
"Morning sunshine," she said with a smirk. After wondering what the hell Quistis was doing in his dorm a flood of memories came back to him. Something entering his body at the communications tower, betraying the world for the sorceress...All the death caused by his blade.  
  
  
"Hyne...What have I done?" he was in some stage of shock, everything hitting him like a title wave. Quistis knew what was going through his mind, she didn't know how exactly but she knew what was upsetting him. It was an odd connection.  
  
  
"It wasn't your fault, you couldn't help it," she tried to console him, but Seifer being the stubborn person he was didn't want to believe it.  
  
  
"That is such a bunch of crap! I could have stopped that fucking monster! I'm strong enough, why the hell didn't I fight it?!!" he seemed to have no sense of what really happened in his mind or else he would have known that he fought as much as he could.  
  
  
"You did fight! You fought with all your heart, but you weren't strong enough then," she went over and sat next to him on the bed, his eyes were watering a little bit, but Seifer wasn't the type to cry so he just choked them back.  
  
  
"I'm never strong enough! I wasn't strong enough to pass the SeeD exam, I wasn't strong enough from being possessed, and I wasn't strong enough for my paren-" he cut himself off obviously revealing to much. Quistis knew that she shouldn't encourage him to relive that part of his life.  
  
  
"Your right...You weren't strong enough, but you could have been," she looked pleadingly into his eyes, why was she being so sensitive? Maybe a little piece of him left with her when she was in his mind. "And you can be again."  
  
  
"No," he shook his head. "I cant do it I just cant."  
  
  
"You can, you just need time to put yourself back together again, away from things, away from people, not quite alone but still mostly alone," his eyes looked angry and frustrated like she had seen them many times before.  
  
  
"Why the hell are you even here?"  
  
  
"Edea thought it would be best if you roomed with somebody to make sure you don't do anything you'll regret," he gets cold with her she gets cold with him.  
  
  
"That's just perfect. Ugh whatever...Can I just be alone for a while?" she thought he would have made a bigger fuss.  
  
  
"As long as you need," she stood up and left, closing the door behind. This could take a while.  
  
  
To Be Continued....  
  



End file.
